funeral_bellfandomcom-20200214-history
Funeral Bell Wiki:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style (often abbreviated MoS or MOS) is a style guide for all articles and official documents. It establishes our house style, to help editors produce articles with consistent, clear, and precise language, layout, and formatting. The goal is to make the encyclopedia easier and more intuitive to use. Consistency in style and formatting promotes clarity and cohesion; this is especially important within an article. Perspective In-universe: Articles should be written as if the Bleach world was the real world. For example, "episodes or chapters" should not be referred to in a sentence. These articles include all character, location, abilities articles. Basically, any article that has information that is based around the contents of the site is an in-universe article. Content Trivia The Trivia section is for actual relevant proven facts related to the article. Speculations, Author comments, and "what ifs/maybe" as well Junk Trivia type of information is not to be included in this section. Comments Quotes The quotes section is for relevant quotes that showcase the character's personality or personal feelings. Not for random words that anyone could have said in the same situation. Also while there is cussing in Bleach, it is only necessary to use it in the quotes section in use with relevant quotes. Adding non-relevant quotes with random cuss words and or just putting down random cuss words that may have been said is not acceptable. Galleries Galleries may be added to content articles if, and only if there are a total of three images. This does not mean you can add multiple galleries with just three images. If a gallery is added with over three present files, a separate page should be added with an organized gallery. Hence, it should have the /Gallery suffix (e.g. "Daisuke_Satō/Gallery") and should thus be linked to the page. Either a tab template can be added or it could be linked in a Gallery Section using . Page Edits There is only one format to be used on the site, which a simple paragraph format. The formats of other styles including tiered or numbered styles are too complex and prone to disorder and are not supported here. Please refrain from adding ambiguous content to the articles. While there is possibly more reason to believe where the information is going to lead, until confirmed it is not supported. In other words, while we as users may have a reason to logically believe where a story is going or what someone in the story will do, we in fact do not know until it has happened. We are not the author; let them reveal things at their own pace. Powers and Abilities * Please refrain from adding speculative content into the Powers & Abilities section. While the section is based on the skills and talents seen and spoken of we as users cannot take liberties with content. Such as assuming someone has skill in something without possibly knowing the truth of it as they have yet to either use it or the information has never been spoken of in series (i.e. calling Yoruichi a master at swordsmanship, while she as a former captain proficient at a expert level, she has yet to use a sword in a actual capacity in the series). Another example is giving a character more skill then they have shown or overestimating their skill (i.e. stating Naruto is a master of Wind Jutsu because he is capable of Rasenshuriken). * The Powers & Abilities section has a format that may contain certain classifications where applicable. These classifications are Swordsmanship Specialist (Master, Expert or Average), Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Master, Expert or Average), Intellect (Genius, High, Keen or Highly Perceptive), Durability (Immense or Enhanced), and Strength (Immense or Enhanced). The overall differences are dependent on what a character is shown or stated to be capable of in these various areas. :* As far as Intellect the terms Genius/Scientist and Inventor are all synonymous with each other as far as being represented as the highest level of attained or potential intellect and knowledge. High Intellect is a step down in level but is still intellectually formidable though has not been stated outright to possess a higher level. Keen Intellect is a character of sharp and intellectual perceptiveness. While such characters can excel in a certain field they are a step down from High Intellect, largely due to a lack of information and/or instances to determine even higher levels. Highly Perceptive shows intellect and or instinct in an area (such as combat, like how to read combatants motives and skill through simple observation or experience) but not shown or stated to be outright high knowledgeable or intellectual in other areas. (I.e. street smart) :* Strategist and Tactician can be used as well, but vary depending on the specific character. (Master or Expert) Strategist are capable of looking at the whole picture (a wide-ranging plan that encompasses the entirety of a given battle/war) where a (Master or Expert) Tactician is concerned with the achievement of the goals set up by the strategy in the battle. There are characters possessing both traits. * Immense is used only for the most powerful characters and only for those who have shown amazing ability comparison to others of similar rank. These points should be easily referenced so that they are accurate without question. (I.E. to be based on fact rather then ones opinion). Vandalism and Language Article titles, sections and headings Article titles An article title is a convenient label for the article, which distinguishes it from other articles. It need not be the name of the subject; many article titles are descriptions of the subject. Article sections * Headings should not normally contain links, especially where only part of a heading is linked. * Citations should not be placed within or on the same line as section and subsection headings. * Headings should not contain images, including flag icons. Layout Guide Article layout is to a large extent standardized on Headings should have the first letter of every word capitalized, except for prepositions e.g. "of" or "in." Article headings are standardized. These headings should appear in this order if they are needed in an article: * History is always used for the background history of the article's subject. It must be the first heading. On event articles, it is the background that led to the actual event. Never name such sections anything else other than "History." * Trivia sections are permitted; they must always use this title to make this clear. * See also is always used for sections that include links to relevant articles. The word "the" should never be used to start a heading e.g. "Battle" instead of "The Battle". Major Characters For characters, the following headings should be used in order if needed: * Appearance * Personality * History (If Applicable) * Plot * Equipment (If Applicable) * Powers & Abilities (if Applicable) * Relationships (if Applicable) * Trivia * Quotes * References (If Applicable) * Navigation (If Applicable) Minor Characters For minor characters, the following headings should be used in order if needed: * Character Outline * Plot * Equipment (if Applicable) * Powers & Abilities (if Applicable) * Trivia * Quotes * References (if Applicable) * Navigation (if Applicable) Events For events, the following headings should be used in order. * Prelude * Early Stages * Middle Stages * Last Stages * End Stage * Aftermath